Mutalist Cernos
The is an Infested Cernos, lowering critical chance for an increase in status chance. In addition, immediately after an arrow hits a surface, a spore will be summoned from above and hit that spot, creating a low damage toxin cloud with a high chance of dealing damage and proc as well as a chance to proc the weapon's elemental damage. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Silent. *Good critical chance. *Second highest status chance of all blows, behind Daikyu. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Arrow impacts spawns a small, temporary cloud that can also inflict any equipped elements on the weapon. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming . *Ragdolls and pins the target to the wall on a kill. **Ragdolled bodies fly in a straight line and can damage other enemies in its path. *Comes with a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective armor and health. *The bow actually fires two projectiles, the first being the arrow and the second, which is shot slightly afterwards, being the Toxic cloud. The toxic spore will follow the arrow when impacted and as such, enemies knocked backed and killed by the arrow will result in the spore tracking the dead body and creating the cloud somewhere near where the body lay. Comparisons: Notes *On hitting an enemy or an object, the Mutalist Cernos's spore will create a small cloud that deals damage and status effects to any enemy within its radius. This cloud lasts for 10 seconds. **The spore cloud deals 5 damage per second modified by any base damage and elemental damage mods installed on the weapon. ** The cloud's primary damage is of the same damage type(s) as the elements installed on the weapon, with the innate toxin damage combining with them last, similarly to other pure elemental weapons. **Each tick from the cloud has a 100% chance to proc a DoT with each stack displayed separately to the cloud's larger primary damage ticks. There's also an additional chance with each primary damage tick to proc an installed elemental status effect. **The forced toxin proc DoT is calculated as normal; 50% of the spore's base damage adjusted by base damage mods. Unmodified this is 2.5 damage per second stacks (displayed rounded down) in addition to the cloud's primary damage ticks. Since toxin procs last 8 seconds, and the proc is refreshed every second of the 10 second cloud duration, the toxin DoT will last a maximum of 18 seconds from the initial spore cloud damage tick. **Since the spore cloud base damage is pure toxin a special case exists where increasing the toxin damage of the Mutalist Cernos, by adding for example, counts as a base damage increase for the toxin proc damage calculation, whether or not it is combined with other elements. *While the cloud effect is similar to the Torid, the clouds are smaller and can sometimes spread between enemies. *In addition to two arrows being fired off at once when using , two toxin spores will also be fired at whatever the arrows hit. *Similarly to other projectile weapons, Mutualist Cernos' arrows will rag-doll enemies on kill, carrying their impaled bodies forward and dealing collateral damage to enemies in the flight path. Tips *The Mutalist Cernos is ill suited for stealth missions, as enemies that are damaged by lingering toxin clouds will be immediately alerted to the Tenno's presence. *Multiple toxin clouds can be a hindrance as they may obscure the player's vision. *Spore clouds' continuous damage aids in taking down Nullifier and Arctic Eximus shields faster compared to other bows, on top of dealing direct damage to the shielded enemy's health. *Any arrow that procs 's explosion will not result in a spore being fired; it is therefore inadvisable to use Thunderbolt with Mutalist Cernos, as it negates a key element of the weapon's DPS. *Mods that add sufficient Punch Through will often result in the spore landing well behind a targeted enemy. While this may allow the Mutalist Cernos to deal with cameras, turrets, and other stationary destructibles or objects from behind obstructions, it is suggested that such mods be avoided, as the downsides far outweigh the usefulness of such. *Unlike the Torid's projectile, the toxic spores will attach to a Nullifier bubble (or Arctic Eximus Globe) at the point of impact, continuously applying damage and shrinking the bubble. This makes the bow an efficient means of combating Nullifiers in Bow-only Sorties. *In regards to Riven Mods, the Mutalist Cernos is considered separate from the rest of the Cernos family and cannot use Cernos Rivens; they must be specifically for the Mutalist Cernos. Bugs *Similar to a bug previously present on the Torid, the clouds that stick to enemies after getting shot with an arrow directly will sometimes do no damage to that enemy. Media MutalistCernosTeaser.png|The Mutalist Cernos, shown in the Update 18.5 Teaser 185-weapTease.png|18.5 Hub's Weapon Teaser Warframe Test Drive Mutualist Cernos MUTALIST CERNOS BUILD - 100% Status fun 3 forma - Warframe Warframe MUTALIST CERNOS Setup & Discussions 3x Forma (U18.8.2) Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 7 *Charge speed increased from 1 to 0.5 secs *Status chance increased from 45% to 49% *Introduced }} de:Mutalist Cernos Category:Update 18 Category:Primary Weapons Category:Bow Category:Weapons Category:Mutalist Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Toxin Damage Category:Single-Shot